1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a network relay system and a method of automatically setting a network relay system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Up to now, there is known a system in which a first network relay apparatus group including a plurality of network relay apparatuses functions as a fabric node and a second network relay apparatus group including a plurality of network relay apparatuses functions as a line node (see, for example, FIG. 8 of Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2009-290271).
With a conventional technology, it is conceivable to provide, for example, a technology for setting a link aggregation group (hereinafter, abbreviated as “LAG”) for a plurality of physical lines that connect a network relay apparatus belonging to the second network relay apparatus group and a plurality of network relay apparatuses belonging to the first network relay apparatus group to each other. However, up to now, there is a problem that a workload in setting the LAG becomes heavier as the number of network relay apparatuses increases.